


Captured Heart

by BattrelaRage



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Add more later - Freeform, Alternate Universe - Underfell, Alternate Universe - Underswap, Biting, Fontcest, I'm Going to Hell, M/M, Slow Burn, Underfell Papyrus, Underfell Sans, Underswap Papyrus, Underswap Sans, edgeberry, honeymustard - Freeform, slowest of burns, soul molesting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-22
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-05-22 15:26:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 17,485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6084900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BattrelaRage/pseuds/BattrelaRage
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Uderfell!Papyrus finds Underswap!Sans in the woods and "Takes care" of him.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Shit summary is shitty.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First time writing on here first writing this sort of sin...Im sorry not sorry also I sorry if this sucks so much...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the lovely SoloShikigami this chaptere has been beta'd Thank you so much!!!!
> 
>  
> 
> *edit*Fanart
> 
> http://battre-la-rage.tumblr.com/post/142563467433/fight-fight-fight-am-i-the-only-one-that-wants

Chapter One

Sans ran almost blindly through the snow covered woods, everything looked the same but nothing looked familiar. His boots skidded down a snowy embankment to a sun-filled, snow covered meadow.  He pulled on his blue bandana, pulling it tight. The trees around him seemed to be staring at him, or rather right through him. His gloved hand clenched his staff, time to get back to why he was running through this forest in the first place, to find his brother and get home. He cupped his hands around the corners of his mouth.

“Papyrus!” He yelled in a much higher voice than what he intended it to be. The rustling and howling of the wind through the branches was his only answer.

Until a glowing red spear pierced through the air and Sans’ pant leg and into the ground. Luckily it had missed his limb completely. Sans spun around to see a tall black and red clad skeleton stride out the forest and into to the large opening. He looked like Papyrus, but there was a malicious intent behind his movements, the black and red outfit didn’t help.

“Pap…?” He took a step back to keep his distance. “Pappy, it’s me, Sans.”      

Another spear shot forth, slicing through Sans’ shirt, grazing one of his ribs. A sharp yelp of pain escaped him and one of his hands instinctively wrapped over the wound. Sans frantically shook his head - that was not  _HIS_ Papyrus. He quickly stepped back to the forest before bolting into the thick covering. On unsteady feet, Sans moved around trees, his fear increasing, hearing the sound of following footsteps in the snow. He glanced back and at that moment, his foot caught a tree root hidden by snow. Toppling and tumbling he fell down a hill, hitting his back hard against the trunk of a tree at the bottom of the hill. He laid there for a few seconds, unable to move due to the pain.

After a while, he was able to quickly crawl into a nearby hollow log. His low pain tolerance made him cringe at every movement. He laid down on his back waiting for the footsteps, but they never came, but he didn’t dare move from his hiding spot. He slowly pulled out a bottle of fire cider from his satchel and sipped on it. A low glow came from his wound on his side as it began to heal. His eyes closed as he waited for the wound to heal.

A violent yank on his leg caused him to wake up.

When did he fall asleep?

“Hello there, you fucking whelp,” was hissed against Sans’ face. His blue eyes stared into a terrifying set of red ones. Sans struggled against the hold on his bandanna and shirt as he was lifted far off the ground.

“No! Let me go!” Sans shrieked out as he struggled against the red-gloved hand around his neck. Sans eyes widened as the other skeleton raised his hand, assuming that he was preparing for the final blow. “NO! MERCY, PLEASE!” Sans begged, flinching.

          “What was that?” The tall skeleton chuckled, pulling Sans’ face close to his. “Begging already?” Sans eyes widened and he squirmed in the other skeletons grasp.

“Papyrus! Papyrus!! PAPYRUS!!!” Sans screamed over and over again, he was scared and wasn’t thinking straight; the only thing he could think of doing was scream for his older brother. A hand slammed down on Sans mouth, fearfully he looked back up at the other skeleton.

“Aw, screaming my name already? As titillating as it sounds, here is not the time and place for that.”

Papyrus slammed Sans down on the ground, causing a sharp exhale to escape from him, even though he didn’t have lungs it felt like the air was knocked out of him. Sans’ sight grew fuzzy as he stared up at the sky as his vision began to tunnel.

“Pap…help…” Sans squeaked out before losing consciousness.

 

* * *

 

Sans awoke what felt like hours later, his back still ached and his head felt fuzzy. Memories of what happened before he blacked out came flooding back. He bolted up out of bed, frantically he looked around. It was a small room with a bed, a desk covered with blueprints and scribbled memos, a large window was near the bed and trunk lay at the foot of the bed. He ran for the door to find it locked, to no surprise. He banged on the door before stepping back and running full force into the door; if it wasn’t for his shoulder pad he would have dislocated his shoulder.

“Ow.” Sans held onto his now sore shoulder and slowly made his way back to the bed. He looked down to the floor, glancing up at the door.

Why was he here? What did the other monster want? He didn’t know the answers and that scared him the most. He slowly laydown on the side that wasn’t sore and stared at the wall, thinking. He curled up into ball, getting comfy on the surprisingly soft bed. His eyes started to droop as he began to grow tired again, and he soon fell asleep.

Papyrus came into the room late after a hunt. He sat down on the bed and rolled Sans over onto his back, a small groan escaped Sans as he was moved that almost sound like a whimper. Papyrus stared at the blue cladded Sans in  _HIS_  bed. This Sans was more different than his Sans, more innocent, cuter even, but he wouldn’t admit it. Papyrus slowly leaned down and gently pressed his teeth against Sans. Sans’ eyes slowly opened, feeling the pressure on his teeth.

**** **_SLAP!_ **

Papyrus sat there looking blankly at the wall, as a nearly-hyperventilating Sans stared up at him. Sans’ and Papyrus’ bones stung from the previous impact of Sans’ gloved hand had hit Papyrus in the face. Papyrus slowly looked down at Sans, the little blue ball of color trembled as his eyes met the red one. Papyrus’s hands lashed out grabbing Sans’ wrist, pinning him to the blood red sheets covering mattress.

“I’m sorry!” Sans blurted out flinching, he trembled in the others grasp unable to make eye contact anymore.

Papyrus glared down at Sans, half wanting to break his bones for hitting him and half wanting to stop the trembling mass below him, but he couldn’t even attempt the second option.

“P-please don’t hurt me, I-I didn’t mean it.”

That wasn’t true he had meant it. Who would like that? Who would think it would be okay to kiss someone after they kidnapped them?

“You’re lying,” Papyrus breathed onto Sans’ face as he looked up at Papyrus, flinching. “You should never lie, especially to me because I have ways of making you regret it.” Sans’ eyes widened as he began to struggle almost to the point of an animal trying to escape from a snare. “For fuck’s sake, quit squirming, you worm!” Sans continued to squirm and shook his head, the pressure on Sans’ wrist intensified. “Stop squirming,” Papyrus growled. Sans froze and slowly dissolved into a trembling state again. “Good, now scoot over.” He shoved Sans over and laid down.

“What are you doing?” Sans squeaked out quietly.

“Going to sleep,” Papyrus replied like it was obvious.

“Why don’t you sleep in your own bed?” Sans offered trying not to offend the red and black skeleton. He got a chuckle as a reply.

“This  _IS_  my bed,” the taller skeleton said, simply getting comfy. Sans glanced up at him and now that he thought about it the bed did smell like the other skeleton. A bit of blood, a bit of metal, a bit of cologne? Why cologne of all things? It wasn’t like they needed it, but it smelt really expensive. The most overpowering scent was coffee. Sans was confused on most of the other scent but a couple were fitting. He jumped feeling an arm drape across his middle pulling him close, his soul pulsed as he tried to not think about the clawed hand that settled on his hipbone and the breathing in his ear. Soon the breathing turned into soft snoring, but Sans couldn’t fall asleep, he couldn’t find comfort with the idea of the other skeleton lying next to him. Soft light entered into the room from the window and it was then when Sans felt tired and he gave into it without a fight. A smirk pulled at Papyrus’ mouth as he felt Sans go to sleep; he had woken up when the sun had started to rise as part of his normal morning routine, but he didn’t have to work today if he didn’t want to. Most days he would have, but today he had a little blueberry to keep company.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Heres im sorry.

Chapter Two

Sans nuzzled into a silky material as he began to wake up and his eyes met a sea of red. Realizing what he had been doing, he struggled in the strong bony arms trying to push away from the other.

          “What’s matter? You were cuddling with me a few seconds ago. Scared?” Papyrus chuckled still keeping his hold.

“No! I didn’t know I was cuddling with the devil!” Sans shot back.

“Oh, why thank you,” Papyrus purred softly before sitting up stretching, and then stood up, fixing his clothes. He looked at Sans as he slowly sat up and pressed his back against the wall, staring Papyrus down. Not one for stepping down from a challenge, Papyrus stared back till a loud rumble could be heard from Sans’ side of the room. “Is someone hungry?”

“No!” Sans yelled back, hiding his now blushing face in his bandanna. Sans looked up when he felt the bed shift.

“What did I say about lying?” Sans pressed himself against the wall bracing for an impact of any sort but was surprised when none came. He looked up at Papyrus a smirk on his face. “I want you to kiss me as punishment.”

           “No!” Sans yelled back, causing Papyrus’ grin to grow.

“Do it or you will never eat.”

Sans stared up at Papyrus in disbelief, Sans looked down, weighing his options.

**_CLANK!_ **

He glared back at Papyrus, a bubbling pit of anger in his stomach. Papyrus smirked and stood up leaving the room, heading to the kitchen to find something to eat for Sans, but all they had were take-out leftovers. Sans, on the other hand, had pulled his legs close and wrapped his arms around them. A warm feeling pricked at his eye sockets, he rubbed his gloved hands over them as tears began to roll down his cheeks.

Sans glared up at the door; he hated the thought going through his head, but if that was what was going to be his future here, he wasn’t going to stand by and just let it happen. Slowly, he rose to his feet and shuffled over to the door, pressing his back against the nearby wall. He reached down into his boot, pulling out a knife. He took a couple of breaths to steel himself as he listened for noises on the other side of the door. The dreaded noise soon came, footsteps, and Sans figuratively held his breath as Papyrus entered into the room and paused, not seeing Sans. At that moment, Sans lunged forward, he heard the sound of the knife tearing through the fabric and the sound of something shattering on the floor. Sans didn’t wait to find out what had shattered as he bolted out of the room and out of the house. He looked back to the house to see Papyrus barrel out of the house,his eyes aflame. Sans quickly darted into the woods, he ducked under branches as he moved through the dense forest as quickly as he could. He stumbled over roots and bushes, unknown to him he tripped over a cord and into a large opening. He looked around till a glow caught his attention, looking down he saw a yellow square under his feet. He stared down at it confused as he felt static rise around him.

“SANS! MOVE!”

Sans’ head shot up, hearing Papyrus, but before he could see where he was Sans was shoved from behind, landing face first into the snow. He twisted around, looking to where he was just at to see Papyrus drop to the snow covered ground. Sans bolted up and started to run off but his feet stopped. He slowly turned and looked at Papyrus; he hadn’t had moved. A guilty tug pulled at his soul, slowly he moved back and rolled Papyrus over. Sans pressed his ear to Papyrus’ chest listening for a pulse.

**_B-DUMP!_ **

Sans let out a sigh of relief.

 Relief? Was he really relieved that HE was alive? What had this jerk done to deserve his mercy?

Sans looked at the patch of snow that he had pulled Papyrus away from. The patch of snow that held a hidden booby trap, a hidden trap that Sans did set off and Papyrus saved him from. Sans didn’t want anything bad to happen to Papyrus, but he also couldn’t stand to be in Papyrus’ presence. He also couldn’t just leave him there; who knew what was out there in the woods? Something far worse than a tall skeleton with anger issues, that's for sure. Slowly, Sans pulled Papyrus over to a tree trunk before slowly hauling him over his back.

“Geez, he’s heavier than I thought...” Sans muttered softly as he started the trek back to the house, Papyrus’ feet dragged on the ground making it a bit harder to make it through the forest but it didn’t take Sans too long to get back.

He slowly laid Papyrus down on the bed and checked for a soul pulse again, another sigh, still alive. He slowly stepped back, squishing something under his boot, looking down he studied the food that was mixed with pieces of broken plate. Chinese take-out? Gross. He cleaned up the mess and exited out of the room, closing the door. He looked around the room; it looked exactly like his house but a bit darker - a lot darker actually. Sans made his way to the kitchen, maybe he could appease Papyrus to not kill him when he woke up. Looking in the fridge, he cringed, repulsed by every container, though few that they were, were all take-out. He closed the fridge and looked in the cabinets he found a small box of noodles, tomato paste, and a couple of spices. Spaghetti seemed like a good option to start with since he didn’t want to eat leftover take-out. He searched through the cabinets pulling out a pot and a spatula, not that much cookware but he supposed that it was the best he was going to find. He filled the pot with the water and turned it on to the burner.  He dug into a hidden pocket in his bandana and pulled out a candy bar.

Sans was unique in the fact that he had this rare problem with his soul. He had heard that humans had a similar problem called diabetes. Soul diabetes was a bit different since he didn’t have the body or organs needed to easily solve his problem with a shot of insulin, so he had to rely on making sure he ate and keep a stockpile of special candy bars Undyne made for him to combat his low and high soul sugar. They worked really well when he was out training and he was too far out of the way to get back home for a meal, he could snack on one of the candy bars and it would hold out till he could eat. Since getting the bars, he hadn’t had a crash or a rocket in sugar in a while.

He looked up from his half-eaten candy bar to see that water started to boil. He quickly poured in noodles and started the sauce, leaving the bar on the counter as he mixed the sauce and spices together. Once happy with the taste, he mixed the drained noodles and sauce so it could be saved for later if needed. Sans looked in the fridge for anything that could complement the spaghetti, his eyes settled a small bottle behind one of the take-out boxes. He reached out for it out of curiosity.

Something out the corner of his eye caught his attention but before he could react to it, a gloved hand roughly grabbed his wrist and spun him to face a furious Papyrus. He held Sans up by his arm, his feet could barely touch the floor.

“Runt, you fucked up,” Papyrus growled, getting an inch from Sans’ face. Sans pawed helplessly at the hand on his wrist as Papyrus began to drag him back to the room, his heels digging into the floor to slow them down.

“Ow! Let go!” He pressed his shoes against the door frame to keep from going back into that room. He quickly moved his fingers together causing his glove to slip off in Papyrus’ hand and he fell back onto the ground. He stared up at Papyrus scared of what he was planning. “S-stay back… I’m warning you.”

Papyrus stared at Sans before erupting into a deep dark laugh.

“You’re warning me? You can’t be serious,” Papyrus stepped through the threshold making his way quickly over to Sans. Sans scooted quickly back to avoid Papyrus, not having enough time to actually get up.

“I mean it, stay back...” Papyrus continued his stride forward, unperturbed by Sans’ warning. “STOP!”

Bones flew from nowhere toward Papyrus, one smacking him straight in the middle of his face. Papyrus recoiled back, holding his forehead.

“Son of a-!” Papyrus eyes became enflamed. He looked at the spot where Sans was to find him gone. Papyrus growled listening for any sound as to where Sans was.

**_CREAK!_ **

Papyrus head spun to the stairs, Sans froze in place halfway up the stairs. Quickly, Sans bolted up the stairs as Papyrus barrel after him. Sans ducked into a room slamming the door close and held it close, pressing all his weight against the door.

**_Thump! THUmp! THUMP!_ **

“Sans open this door!” Papyrus yelled through the wooden barrier.

“No!” Sans yelled back, still holding the door closed.

“I wasn’t talking to you,” Papyrus said smoothly.

Tendrils wrapped around Sans’ legs, pulling them out from under him and he was dragged across the floor. Sans stared up in horror at a black, red, and yellow version of himself, his eyes glowing red as the tentacles hoisted the blue cladded Sans up off the ground by his feet, his shirt riding up.

“With pleasure, Boss.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Papyrus you ASSHOLE SANS YOU DUMBASS. I cant write...
> 
>  
> 
> Also SoloShikigami Beta'd this chapter as well, thank yous!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SIN AND HEARTACHE
> 
> SOUL MOLESTATION SERIOUS BRO SIN!
> 
> DID I MENTION THIS WAS NONCON
> 
> IM GOING TO HELL!
> 
>  
> 
> ALSO AGAIN THANK YOU SOLOSHIKIGAMI FOR BETAING THIS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WERE GOING ON A RIDEY RIDE ALL THE WAY TO HELL!
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> *EDIT* Fanart:  
> http://buttercupsticksnlicks.tumblr.com/post/142509244619/edgeberry-comic-commission-for-battrethemature-s

Chapter Three

 

         Sans stared at the two darkly dressed skeletons, unable to think straight - everything was just so confusing. His shirt rode up past half of his ribs before he finally took notice of it and pulled it back down.

 

          “Put me down!” Sans shouted and started thrashing around in the other Sans’ grip, who had trouble keeping his hold.

 

          “Stop moving!” the darker of the Sans’ ordered as he frantically tried to keep his hold on the other Sans’ legs so he didn’t fall. “Papyrus, don’t just stand there help me!”

 

          The blue Sans’ movements falter.

 

          What did he just say? Papyrus?

 

          “You know better than to order me around, twerp,” Papyrus growled, grabbing Sans by the fur lining of his jacket. Sans sank a bit into the coat, a few beads of sweat dotted his skull. “And call me by my name.”

 

          “Sorry Bo-”

 

          “Papyrus?!”

 

          Both of the darkly clothed skeletons directed their attention to the blue Sans.

 

          “You mean that rude bag of bones is Papyrus, like my brother Papyrus? And he...” Sans trailed off as his skull became a bright blue.

 

          “Technically no, he’s not your brother, he’s mine, but it really doesn’t matt-”

 

          “How dare you?!” Sans glared at Papyrus, his normally happy, caring demeanor gone; only a ball of anger and disgust remained. “How bloody dare you?! How could you do that, ask something as lewd as kissing you of me?! Just because I’m not technically your brother you found that it was perfectly fine?! Do you have no morals, no shame?! What is your malfunction to think that, that was acceptable?!”

 

          Papyrus’ face grew darker with every word out of the bandanna-wearing Sans’ mouth. 

 

         “You…you’re disgu-”                           

 

         A dark red tendril wrapped over Sans’ mouth and smashed him against the floor out of his Sans’ grip.

 

          “ENOUGH, RUNT!” Papyrus snapped, visibly heated as he glared back at his Sans. “Go get him,” he ordered in a low hiss.

 

          “But Boss I-” Sans was cut off by a flash of red from Papyrus’ eyes. “Fine.” He stormed off. “motherfuckerIcan’tfuckingtakehisbrotheryou'retryingtofuckingkillme.”  He angrily muttered as he exited out of the room.

 

          Papyrus just rolled his eyes and looked back at the now struggling Sans, who glared at Papyrus,muffled screams came from Sans, filtering around the obstruction over his mouth. Papyrus stared down at Sans as he tried desperately to get up, pawing at the band of magic over his mouth. Sans’ shoes and gloved fingers scratched and skidded against the floor as he tried to get up.

 

          Papyrus ran his hand down the back of his neck. What was it about this brat that made him act this way? If it had been anyone else to say those things they would be already on the floor dead. But he couldn’t bring himself to seriously harm to the overzealous idiot. Why? Why was this Sans different from his own brother, who he had no problem giving a swat over the head if he fucked up even just a little bit. This Sans shouldn’t be an exception to that and yet he was and he had no idea why; it would have to be something to think about while hunting.

 

          Sans head jerked around till the magic slipped from his mouth and around his neck, bones poked out from the floor around him as he continued to squirm as the magic constricted around his bony neck.

 

          “Get your magic off me!”

 

          Papyrus’ head jerked up out of his thoughts and surveyed a room floor covered in bones.

 

          Did he really zone out that much to not notice the growing amount of bones around his feet? His normal vigilance was gone when he thought about Sans, making him mentally berated himself out of frustration as to not knowing the reason why it happened.

 

          “Fine, but you have to recall your bones,” he stated and shifted his weight from one foot to the other placing a hand on his hipbone.

 

         Sans' movements stopped and he glared up at the taller skeleton, who seemed even taller now that he was staring up at him from the floor.

 

         “How can I trust you? You’ve done nothing but hurt and toy with me, you’re probably lying to me right now,” Sans shot back, looking away from Papyrus. 

 

         Since Sans wasn’t as adepts at magic as his brother was and without him focusing his magic would disappear. The bones he had conjured up disappear, letting Papyrus quickly and easily making his way over to Sans. In one swift motion, Papyrus picked Sans up and tossed him over his shoulder, like a sack of potatoes.

 

         “Hey! No! Put me down!” Sans wriggled in Papyrus' grasp, pushing against his shoulder to try and get loose. They left Sans’ room and head downstairs. “Put! Me! Down! NOW!” 

 

         Sans' fist smashed into the back of Papyrus’ head, causing him to stop half way down the stairs.

 

         “Did you just hit me?”

 

         “Yes, I did! Now put me dow-!” 

 

         Papyrus tossed Sans over the railing of the stairs, causing him to let out a sharp yelp of fear. Sans bounced harmlessly on the couch below and onto the floor. 

 

         "...Ow,” he groaned, slowly moving to get up. 

 

         Sans jumped when a bone slammed into the floorboards next to his head. His blue eyes fearfully looked up at Papyrus. The normal red pupils Papyrus had were gone and only two blank, black eye sockets stared back at Sans.

 

         Papyrus hand reached forward, grabbing onto the back of Sans’ bandanna, pulling Sans back into his lap as he sat down on the floor. Sans squeaked and squirmed against the arm that wrapped around his waist to keep him stationed there. The close proximity of Papyrus caused his head to spin in frustration. Papyrus' gloved hand roughly grabbed Sans’ chin and out fear - or of his own displeasure of Papyrus touching him - Sans pulled away from the hold on his chin until his back pressed firmly against Papyrus' chest. Having no way out, Sans acted no different than a trapped mouse corner by a cat. He bit Papyrus’ hand.

 

         “Oh, you’re going to bite me? Well, color me impressed at your bravery,” Papyrus words oozed with sarcasm. “But there’s just one thing I must point out,” he moved close to Sans' ear, “I bite back,” he whispered darkly and he bit onto Sans' neck. 

 

         A muffled noise came from Sans; it wasn’t a noise of pain or fear like Papyrus had expected, which cause his scarred eyebrow to rise. 

 

         “What was- Did you just moan?” he asked chuckling. A shuddering Sans shook his head. “Oh, but I believe it was, though, should I do it again?” Papyrus mockingly asked. He wasn’t really asking for permission here, he didn’t see the point in needing it. 

 

         Sans shook his head in the small amount of room he had being pressed up against Papyrus, who’s teeth ensnared Sans' neck, causing a muffled moan to slip past Papyrus’ hand. Papyrus slowly removed the hand that was in Sans' mouth, glowing sky-blue drool trailed after Papyrus' gloved hand.

 

         “Are you enjoying yourself?” Papyrus grinned and brushed the back of his hand against Sans’ cheek, smearing Sans’ own spit on him. 

 

         “…no…please. Stop…” Sans murmured squirming against Papyrus, his bony gloved hand pressing hard against Papyrus' arm to try and get free. 

 

         Papyrus scratched his long fingernail against Sans’ rib, causing an involuntary yelp from Sans as he recoiled back into Papyrus. 

 

         “It seems like you are,” Papyrus grinned as he snaked his hand under Sans' shirt and into his rib cage. 

 

         Sans' hand tried to push Papyrus' hand away and upon looking down he saw the faint glow coming from his soul from under his shirt. 

 

         “There we are,” Papyrus snatched Sans’ soul and pulled it out up in front of the small skeleton’s face to see. “For some who says they aren’t enjoying themselves, your soul is enjoying it thoroughly.” 

 

         Papyrus traced a finger along the edge of Sans’ soul, causing him to physically moved away from the touch. Chuckling at the reaction he got, Papyrus continued to caress the rapidly pulsing heart. Sans wiggled and squirmed with every touch on his soul. Papyrus chuckled darkly before pressing sharply into Sans’ soul, causing it to ooze and melt slightly in his hand. The action caused Sans to moan loudly, almost screaming as his soul convulsed in Papyrus' palm.  Sans' hands gripped onto Papyrus' pant legs as his head slowly fell forward. He unsteadily sat in Papyrus' lap, trembling as Papyrus pressed his soul back into his chest. Sans slowly sank down in Papyrus' lap, becoming an uncontrollable trembling ball before breaking down and crying. Sans' whole body violently shook as even more violent sobs rattled through his bones. 

 

         Papyrus looked away from Sans; he couldn’t look at him, not with this feeling in his soul. The feeling of shame crept over him. He had done this sort of thing to his own brother before, but he never got this reaction out of him - did it not bother him or was he hiding the pain this Sans was going through?

 

         “Sans…” Papyrus gently touched the small of Sans’ back. 

 

         Sans’ eyes widened, feeling the touch, and he bolted up to his feet, shoving Papyrus back onto the floor in the process. 

 

         “The fu-” he faltered; the great Papyrus, merciless killer of all with no remorse or sorrow, faltered. He stared at the small shaking skeleton, he could see it, the rage bubbling under the surface like a volcano. “Sans?”

 

         Eruption. 

 

         “DON’T TOUCH ME! DON’TTOUCHMEDON’TTOUCHME!” Sans bellowed out, his normally blue starry eyes inflamed in rage. Before Sans’ brain could even catch up to his mouth. “Don’t fucking touch me!” 

 

         His hand shot up to cover his mouth. He did not just swear?

 

         Sans' anger drained from him as he fell to the floor on his knees, crying again. Papyrus slowly rose to his feet, looking down at Sans he felt something pulling at his soul - regret. 

 

          “Sans,” Papyrus' normally gruff voice took a gentle tone. “Sans, I-” 

 

         “Let me go, please… Please let me go home.” 

 

         Papyrus blinked staring down at Sans before looking away. “I can’t.”

 

          “Can’t or won’t?” Sans' baby blue eyes looked up at Papyrus, tears still clung to his eye sockets and stared up at the taller skeleton with pleading eyes. 

 

          “Can’t,” Papyrus confirmed. “My brother has the power to open the doorway to your world and ours. I do not.  This world isn’t safe for you to just wonder around in,” Papyrus reasoned to Sans, his voice holding gentle sincerity. Sans sat back on his heels, head lowering. “It’s why I chased after you before... to protect you.” 

 

          “By keeping me as a prisoner?”

 

          “No… yes… you would have died out there in the wood if it wasn’t for me,” Papyrus was getting frustrated. “You yelling my name, you were calling monsters to you. Ones that would kill, eat you, with no remorse. It's survival out there and kid, you wouldn’t have survived out there.”

 

            “…I’m on the royal guard, I have as much training as you do,” Sans lied.

 

         “Wrong. I am  _Captain_  of the Royal Guard and if you’re the guard where’s your badge?” Sans head sank. “You lied again didn’t you? You’re probably not even on the guard.”

 

          “You’re right, I’m not, but that doesn’t mean I can’t protect myself from a few monsters.”

 

          “A few? Try fifty.” 

 

         Sans' head raised again. 

 

         “Oh yeah, fifty of them fuckers ready to tear you to shreds.” 

 

         Sans trembled and his head lowered again. 

 

         “If I hadn’t had let the first spear fly claiming you as my hunt, you would be dead.” Papyrus slowly moved closer to Sans, letting his boots make quiet taps on the floor. He knelt down in front of Sans, pulling Sans’s glove out of his pocket that had come off in the scuffle in the living room earlier. 

 

         “May I see your hand?” 

 

         Sans reluctantly held out his gloved hand. 

 

         “Other one,” Papyrus prompted and Sans slowly swapped out his gloved hand for his bony one. 

         Sans glanced up, feeling a familiar fabric slide up his forearm and cover his hand. Papyrus had tried his damnedest to not touch Sans like he had requested as he pulled his hands back and stood up again rubbing the back of his neck. 

 

“Sans, I want you to eat some of that food you made, I have to run a few errands.” 

 

         That was a lie on Papyrus part; truth was he couldn’t stand to be around Sans like this, it made him feel, well, feelings. He hated this passive, quiet side to Sans; it was a scary contrast to the ball of energy and fight he had seen earlier. Papyrus walked to the door before looking over his shoulder. Sans didn’t even move. 

 

         “I’m sorry,” Papyrus said quickly and exited out of the house, leaving Sans staring at the door in the now empty house and empty ache pulling at his soul. 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Switching some gears and moved away from Edgeberry. Here's some Honey Mustard instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Beta'd By the lovely SoloShikigami

Chapter Four

          Sans pulled his coat tightly around him as he walked through the forest, his red eyes darting around. Even though he wasn’t in his world anymore, he just couldn’t break himself of the constant foreboding paranoia he felt in these eerily similar surroundings. The slightest noise caused him to spin to where the sound had emanated from. He quickened his pace as he moved through the woods, only to stop at a large opening in the forest. Two houses sat in the middle of the opening; they looked like they did in his home but cheerier, brighter. Reverently he approached the house looking around as he made his way to the door. He rubbed his sleeve against his forehead as he stood in the doorway, choking down some uneasy nervousness as he apprehensively opened the door and stepped in.

The walls were blindingly bright in color compared to what he was used to and it took a moment before his was used to it, though a headache lingered in his skull. He wandered through the house looking for the skeleton he was ordered to collect. He paused at room that was in the same place as his own brother’s room. It was messy with clothes and dirty plates lay scattered on the floor and on the desk, an equally messy bed laid at the farther end of the room. It was like his own room and he gave a small chuckle before continuing onward through the house. He slowly made his way up stairs, listening.

Quiet. Only his own movements could be heard.

 

Sans opened the door that led into the other Sans’ room. It was neat like his brother’s, but it was less black and red and more blue, white and small accents of yellow colored the room. Also with less things that one would use to harm someone and more gentler thing, like the pile of pillows in the farthest corner of the room neatly organized from biggest to smallest next to a bookshelf full of books on tactics and strategy. A small airplane bed tied the whimsical nature of the room together. The only messy thing in the whole room was the desk and even that had some organization. One pile of papers held fighting technics and the other was an assortment of puzzle ideas.

Sans looked at the papers with a very mild interest before going over to the bookshelf and pulled out a book, looking it over. It was still new, the spine of the book still made a noise when he opened it. All of the other books were littered with note tabs and were well worn except for that one. Sans turned the book over in his hand and looked at the cover.

 

“Beast Anthology: List of Mythical Beast and How to Deal with Them”

 

Overall, not a totally useless book, but he didn’t see why a gentle skeleton like this Sans would ever need it. Sans looked up to put the book back, and in the back of the bookshelf, hidden away by all the other books, was a small booklet. He pulled it out and looked at the material inside. It was a dating manual. The table of contents were the type that were there to get a laugh as well as give a bit of intel as to what the chapter held, to anyone else it would be considered annoying but Sans did find himself chuckling at all the puny jokes and the absurd length that whoever wrote the manual was going to make dating sound fun.

 

“You know breaking n’ entering is illegal, right?” A lazy voice rhetorically asked, causing Sans to drop the booklet and turn to the doorway. His head and soul went into a frenzy, panic rising until realization dawned on him that this wasn’t his brother. No, his brother would never be caught wearing clothes like the Papyrus that was leaning against the doorframe was wearing. He was just caught so off guard that his head had put too many unreliable variables together. In hopes to cover up being caught off guard he slacked his stance with a chuckle.

 

“You must be Papyrus.”

 

“And who the hell are you supposed to be?” Papyrus lazily stared at Sans, his eyes held a hint of power and control. “And what hell hole did you crawl out of, short, dark, and brooding?” 

Sans’ eyebrows rose; that was a new one, which got a snicker out of him.

“I'm sure you know very well who I am, as for where I came from,” another snicker. “The same hell hole your little brother is stuck in.” 

Sans suddenly found himself shoved so forcefully back against the bookshelf that the impact had cause some of the books to topple to the floor.

“Where is he?” Papyrus growled, his right eye glowing a honey color as he glared down at Sans, ready to cause terminating harm if he needed to.

“Oi, paws of the coat buddy!” 

Sans shoved Papyrus back making him stubble back and fall back onto the small airplane bed. Papyrus looked up at Sans as he sauntered over in front of him. 

“Look, I’m not lookin’ for trouble… Heh, boy, is that a lie… To be honest, I have orders, and I’d rather not piss off the boss any farther than what I already ha-” Papyrus muttered something under his breath that caused Sans to stop in order to hear it. “What was that?”

“I said you’re dead were you stand.” 

Papyrus held up his hand and a barrage of bones fired off, his eye glowing a bright orange. Sans dropped to the floor to avoid the bones - having one health point he had to be careful.

“I rather not fight you.”

“You should have thought of that before kidnapping my brother.” Papyrus’ eye was on fire, another barrage of bones flew towards.

“Mother fucker!” Sans barrel rolled across the floor to keep from getting hit. “Knock it off!” 

Sans was already getting physically exhausted from dodging Papyrus’ attacks.  Papyrus raised his arm and a Gaster Blaster manifested and stared down at Sans, charging its attack. Frantic, Sans summoned his blaster. Its upper jaws covered over Sans defensively. The blast from Papyrus' blaster slammed to Sans’, causing him to skid back. Smoke billowed around the room adding to the smoke from Papyrus' lit cigarette.

“So, you wanna play rough? Alright, I’ll play along,” Sans pulled out a pair of brass knuckles out of his jacket pockets and slipped them over his fingers. Sans bolted forward to the glow of orange through the smoke. He pulled his fist back ready to strike Papyrus straight in the face. Sans fist flew past Papyrus head.

Shit.

He missed. Of all the times to miss, now was just fucking perfect.

Papyrus' leg slammed into Sans' middle, rocketing him back to where he started. Sans skidded against the carpeted floor to a halt. Papyrus sauntered over to the prone Sans, staring down at him.

“I’ll ask again, where’s my brot-AH!” 

His feet were suddenly knocked out from under him and he fell to the floor and was pinned under Sans’ weight. Sans stared down at Papyrus, a wave of arrogance washed over Sans; a smirk spreading over his face causing him to brandish his gold tooth. 

“You think you’ve won, don’t you?” Papyrus asked in monotone, a bored look on his face. 

 

“Well seeing as you’re on your back… yeah, I think I’ve won,” Sans chuckled back.

Papyrus let a sigh before his eye flashed and he disappeared. Sans stared down at the now empty space between his knees. 

 

“You’re too cocky.”

 

A shudder ran down Sans’ spine as he looked over his shoulder, Papyrus puffed on his cigarette.

 

“You’re just like my little brother; he celebrates his victories too early too, but unlike my brother. I won’t regret doing this to you.”

 

Blue bones rushed out from the floor under Sans. Before the bones could get close Sans, he mustered up enough magic to teleport, though not far. He stood behind Papyrus, a bit dizzy. He pressed a button on his brass knuckles, concentrating the last bit of his magic into blades that formed on the outside of Sans’ fist. With a growl, he threw his fist forward, cutting into Papyrus’ hoodie and just missing his rib. His eye glowed bright red as he brashly struck out at Papyrus with a craze to his attacks as they cut harmlessly through the air, carefully avoided by Papyrus. Sans was beyond angry that none of his blows were landing, making his attacks blinder and blinder. 

 

“Enough!” Papyrus raised a glowing hand and Sans floated off the ground.

Sans looked down seeing his soul surrounded by a bright orange glow. 

 

“No, no no no no...” Sans squirmed, becoming panicked. He had seen his brother do this and squeeze the life out a monster, he, on the other hand, being lazy, was only able to master making monsters levitate and slam into things.

 

“Quit it!” Sans thrashed around a bit harder. “Put me down, you overgrown-” Sans was slammed against the floor then flung out of the room and into the hallway wall. Sans skidded down the wall onto the floor. On wobbly legs, he stood back up and out of instinct from sparring with his brother, he raised his fist back up only to find his brass knuckles gone and on the floor just in front of Papyrus.

 

“Godammit…” His red eye starting to lose its glow. Sans blinked to clear the tunnel vision from his eyes, opening to meet the lazy set of Papyrus’ eyes. Sans moved to shove Papyrus back before his wrists were seized and pressed down against the wall.

   

    “Stop. Your magic has already depleted to dangerous levels. If you keep going at this rate, you’ll destroy yourself,” Papyrus said, urging softly for Sans to stop.

 

    “So what?” Sans snarled back at Papyrus,

 

    “‘So what?’ You could die and you say ‘so what.’ Does life matter so little to you?” Papyrus felt a pang sympathy, he had thought on this subject too and on more than one occasion came to the same thinking as Sans. But a simple reset would just bring everything back to the beginning, so instead of dwelling on it, he just learned to accept it and work to make sure his brother was safe and happy, and he was failing in that aspect.

   

    “Yeah, it doesn’t matter to me. If you had an inkling of what goes on in my dimension, you would think the same thing,” Sans glared up at Papyrus, his eyes going to white pinpricks, before looking away angrily.

 

    “Tell me where and I’ll go there myself. Sans please, I just want my little brother back.”

 

Sans head jerked up at his name.

 

“Yeah, I know who you are, it wasn’t hard to figure it out. So, where is he?”

   

    “I can’t tell you.”

   

    “Can’t or won’t?”

   

    “Won’t. He’ll kill me if I rat.”

   

    “Who?”

 

    “Oh, hell no! I’m not telling you! Now get off!” Sans forced his leg up and shoved Papyrus away with his foot, Papyrus stumbled back into the adjacent wall. 

  

    “Hey, the-” a sudden weight landed heavily on Papyrus’s chest, he looked down just in time to catch Sans from falling to the ground. “Hey? Sans? Sans, wake up?! Sans?!”

 

Pap shook Sans, he was out cold. Papyrus could barely feel Sans’ soul pulsing through his thick red sweater. Papyrus slowly picked Sans up and carried him bridal-style down the stairs to his room. Sans was a bit bigger than his own brother but not by much.  He laid Sans down on his bed and scratched at his skull, wondering what to do next before lighting up another cigarette and letting the smoke fill the room.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the land of Edgeberry!

 

Sans looked out of the window to the darkened landscape outside. Red eyes were darting here and there, letting him know just how many predators were out there. He looked down, twiddling his fingers.

 

How did everything get so bad? Yesterday morning, he was having breakfast tacos with his brother, and now he was being soul molested by an alternate, evil version of his brother. It took hours for his soul to become comfortable back in his ribcage, and even longer to get his soul to a safe sugar level again. In that time, he laid on Papyrus’ bed, waiting for everything to feel right, nibbling on one of his candy bars. He couldn't find the one next to the stove that he dropped there earlier. Upon lying on the bed, he had found a rather interesting book hidden under the pillow. It didn't look interesting, just a small, black book, but what it held was a detailed insight into something that Papyrus did. Sans found out quite a few interesting things about Papyrus that he could keep in his pocket for later, and speaking of keeping things in his pocket for later, he stuck the book in his front pocket.

 

With a small bounce, Sans got up from Papyrus' bed. He wandered into the kitchen, pulling the pot of spaghetti out of the fridge. His blue eyes looked down at the noodles with a sigh; he wasn’t hungry but his soul was letting out sharp little pangs to let him know he needed to eat, and he wasn’t going to waste his limited supplies of candy bars because he didn’t want to eat spaghetti. He set the pot down on the stove and turned on the flame with a few clicks and began to stir the noodles to keep them from burning. He stared down at the pot, letting himself zone out for the first time in a long time, so much so he didn’t hear the door open and close and the sound of footsteps approaching him. An arm wrapped around his middle causing him to let out a sharp, startled scream.

 

“You sound like a snared animal,” Papyrus chuckled looking over Sans' shoulder. “What are you cooking?” he inquired, resting his chin on Sans’ shoulder, who just stared at the pot, trembling.

 

A thousand things were running through his head before he realized Papyrus had even asked a question. Papyrus slowly moved his hand up to Sans’ shoulder pad, and with a simple click, it slipped off as Papyrus pulled away from Sans.

 

“Hey, give those back!” Sans spun around glaring at Papyrus as he stood on his tiptoes reaching for his padding that was just out of his reach. “Papyrus, give those back!”

 

“Kiss me and I will.”

 

Sans faltered before lowering his arms, his eyes flashed with anger as he looked down.

 

“Keep them, then.”

 

Sans begrudgingly went back to his pot and stirred it again.

 

“Sans don’t be like that, I’m only teasing,” Papyrus set the padding down on the table and turned back to Sans.

 

 “Your teasing is pretty twisted, then.”

 

 “Sans, I wasn’t going to touch you. Well, not in that way, anyway.”

 

“Liar.”

 

 “Well…” Papyrus gently ran the back of his hand against Sans’ cheek. “...unless you want me to, that is.”

 

Sans batted Papyrus hand away and spun around to face him.

 

 “I don’t want your filthy gloves on me!” Sans seethed, glaring up at the tall skeleton, whose eyes brightened at Sans’ words.

 

 “You better watch your tone, Sans, wouldn’t want something to happen to your dear brother,” Papyrus purred darkly before being caught off guard by Sans laughing.

 

 “You honestly think that you can hold that over me? Paps is one of the strongest monsters I know. I’ve never won a sparring match against him. I trust my big brother, what about you?” Sans glared up at an equally glaring Papyrus.

 

“Listen here you little bra-”

 

 “I’m going to stop you right there because you cannot call someone a brat if they are the same age as you. It’s hypocritical and rude.”

 

Papyrus stared at Sans, dumbfounded.

 

“How did you-”

 

Sans pulled out a small black leather book from his front pocket and waved it in front of Papyrus' face, which sank at the mere sight of the book.

 

 “You really shouldn’t leave private journals like this just lying about, someone might use it against you,” Sans stated smugly and smirked watching Papyrus’ face contort at the thought of everything that might be in the leather bindings.

  

 “Give that back, runt!” Papyrus reached for the book. Sans moved it out Papyrus’ reach.

 

 “Ah ah ah, I'll give it back on three conditions.”

 

“Forget it!”

 

In one swift motion, Sans kicked Papyrus in the right knee, causing him to drop to the floor. A small bit of information he had learned from Papyrus’ book was that he hurt that leg in particular and it never healed right causing him to have a slight limp, even though it was barely noticeable, you had to be really looking

 

 “I'm not asking.”

 

Sans wasn't going to take Papyrus’ abuse, he was going to fight back with everything he had and right now he had a lot on Papyrus.

 

Papyrus stared up at Sans; something felt off about the smaller skeleton, he had a hunch that this wasn’t like Sans. In the short time being around him, Papyrus knew that it wasn’t right how Sans was acting. Him, blackmailing? No. Papyrus, on the other hand, yes, he would blackmail, but not the clad in blue guard-in-training before him. No Sans would resort to something as low as blackmail to get what they wanted, well except for maybe Papyrus own Sans he was the exception.

 

 Papyrus slowly got back up to his feet, favoring his right leg - even though he knew he favored it a bit before this intervention because of an old battle scare, but now even more so.

 

 “Sans, give me the book. You don’t want to blackmail me, it’ll only end badly for you.”

 

Papyrus stared down at Sans, his eyes taking on a predatory glaze, the one a snake would use to paralyze an escaping bird. Sans shoulders began trembling, a grin pulled at Papyrus’ mouth.

 

_Got him._

  

 “No,” Sans pulled the book close to his chest as he looked to the floor, breaking the gaze in order to get the confidence he had back. “If I keep it, you won’t keep doing…” Sans trailed off not wanting to repeat what happen before.

 

Papyrus gently took hold of Sans’ arm, who eyes flashed a bright blue as he glared up at Papyrus.

 

“Don’t touch me.”

   

The amount of magic that radiated off Sans made Papyrus freeze in place. The power level behind it rivaled Papyrus’; it was a pity that Sans couldn’t control his magic, at least, to caliber that Papyrus could. Another pulse of magic and Sans was out of Papyrus’ grasp. Papyrus hardly had the time to comprehend what was happening when he felt Sans’ boot dig into his bent right knee and bounce off of it before landing a roundhouse kick straight to Papyrus’ jaw. Dazed, Papyrus stumbled back against the table, the force causing him and the table to skid across the floor into the nearby wall.

 

“Fucking ow,” Papyrus growled, holding his now aching jaw.

 

Sans glared down at Papyrus from the other side of the room. He moved the pot off the burner, his eyes glowing bright and his face contorted in unbridled rage.

 

“You will never touch me again, you’ll keep your swearing, rudeness and lewd comments to yourself, you will address me as ‘Sans’ - not runt, brat, or any other juvenile bully terms that your narrow-minded egotistical mind can come with. Do any of these again and I swear on the stars I will burn this book!” Sans huffed out, holding the book over the open flames.

 

Papyrus glared at Sans before looking down, thinking, the terms weren’t too drastic, he could live with them. Sans, on the other hand, was impatient, he moved to look like he was about to drop the book.

“Don’t! Fine, whatever you want, just give me back the damn book!”

 “Swearing.”

Sans slowly inched the book down.

“Knock it off! I said Fine! Now give me the book!”

          “Promise.”

 “What?”

          “Promise me that you’ll keep your word, I want a Guardsmen vow.”

Sans pulled the book away from the fire, holding it close.

“You’ve got to be kidding.”

Papyrus slowly moved to stand up, which caused Sans to hold the book back over the flame. With a groan and an eye roll, Papyrus bent down on one knee and placed one hand on his chest while the other was placed on his hip as if he was holding an imaginary sword, and he bowed his head. He hadn’t done this since his initiation into the Royal Guard; it felt weird to him to do it again, since he wasn’t in the habit of making promises. His soul glowed from within his ribcage.

"By sword and shield, by the marrow in my bones and sword at my side. For the preservation of the underground and the Royal family, I hereby give my word as a member of the Royal Guard. A vow unbreakable and undeniable ‘til my bones fade to dust. I, Papyrus, swear on my honor as a guardsman to hold these words to be true." He looked up to Sans, who stared at him in awe. “Satisfied?”

Sans nodded slowly before holding out the book to Papyrus, who instantly snatched it from Sans’ hands. In the quick movement, a thick piece of paper fluttered out of the page of the book and landed between Sans’ feet. He slowly reached down and picked it up. 

It was a photo. Two small skeletons smiled up at the person taking the photo. The larger of the skeletons wore a familiar, yet worn and more oversized black and red hoodie as he held onto a smaller skeleton who beamed up at the camera, even though he was missing a tooth and had a bandage over his left eye. Most of his teeth were flat except for two on either side of his mouth that were sharpened to a point.

Sans flipped the photo over in his hands.

_“Sans: Age-10_

_Papyrus: Age-6”_

 The photo was snatched from Sans’ fingertips and place gingerly at a random spot in the book, far past where the writing section of the book stopped. As the pages were flipped, Sans saw dozens of photos littered through the books’ pages. Sans glanced up at Papyrus and instantly regretted it because of the intense scowl on Papyrus face. Sans sank a bit, feeling like he was being scolded like a child. Papyrus disappeared, leaving Sans in the kitchen before quickly returning with a bundle of black fabric.

 “Here, you’ve worn those clothes for two days, go change.” He shoved the clothes into Sans arms, causing him to stumble back slightly. He glared up at Papyrus as he leaned against the door frame. “You’re losing your ‘uniform’ for the next two hours while I wash them whether you like it or not, so you better go change.”

Papyrus tapped his foot, staring down at Sans, who slowly began to move past him, not breaking eye contact until Sans felt like he was a safe distance away from Papyrus before bolting into the room. Sans quickly changed into the black T-shirt and black and yellow shorts that he assumed were the other Sans’ - if the yellow stripe wasn’t a hint, the faded pun on the front of the shirt was.

          Sans looked himself over in the full-length mirror in the corner of the room. Black looked surprising well on him, it brought out the white in his bones and the blue in his eyes. He stared at his reflection, he was only a little narcissistic, but he wasnot one that would stare at himself in the mirror, no; he just found that he just couldn’t look away.  He leaned in closer to the mirror to get a closer look.

Was he smiling?

Sans reached up to his face and found he wasn’t, but the reflection was. Upon touching his face, a crack splintered up his reflection's right eye and the grin growing, showing a row of sharp teeth. 

He jolted back with a piercing scream; his back hit something solid causing him to spin around, bashing his hand against a spinal column. He stared up at Papyrus, shaking, his hand bolted up to his eye socket. No scar. He looked up at Papyrus’ face - he had seen that expression before by his own brother, worry.

This Papyrus was worried for him.

Why?

Sans looked to the floor, trying to calm himself and failing at it.  Papyrus went to reach for Sans but he quickly retracted his hand.

“Sans? A-are you okay?”

Sans instantly shook his head. Papyrus looked down as he tried to figure out something he could do and keep within the rules Sans had laid down and he vowed to honor; he couldn’t break it, it would mean death. An idea sprung to life in his mind.

“Sans, I need you change the rules of our deal so I can help you.”

Sans stood there, not moving.

“Sans, I can hear your soul from here. If you don’t calm down it will shatter.”

Nothing.

“Sans, look at me!”

Sans’ head bolted up to look at Papyrus.

          “Let me help you, do you trust me enough to at least let me do that?”

Sans looked down slightly, before nodding.

“Do I have your permission to touch you? I swear, it’ll help.”

Sans began to shake harder.

“Sans?”

He nodded ever so slightly.

Papyrus  slowly, very slowly, to the point that he himself couldn’t stand, he reached out and wrapped his arms gently around Sans, who stiffened at the contact, causing Papyrus to stiffen as well, thinking that he had messed up in some way.

          After a while, Sans slowly relaxed in Papyrus’ arms, as he also relaxed holding Sans close. Papyrus slowly moved Sans away only to have Sans quickly wrapped his arms around Papyrus’ spine.

“Hey… Let go.” Papyrus’ voice was soft but it held irritation. The grip around his spine only tightened, Sans’ face rubbed side to side against Papyrus’ chest. “No? Well isn’t that an interesting turn of events. Sans, let go so I can reheat up that food so we can eat; it’s late and I’m sure were both exhausted in more than one way.”

Sans slowly released Papyrus and he quickly vanished out of the room. Sans slowly got up on the bed, wrapping one of the blankets around his shoulders. He was exhausted and he felt like everything hurt. He looked up when he heard footsteps and Papyrus came back holding two bowls.

“Here.”

Papyrus held out a bowl to Sans, who slowly took it with unsteady hands before setting it in his lap. Papyrus sat down at his desk, setting the bowl aside as he began to scrawl something down in the little black book before storing it in a drawer. He turned his attention back to the bowl and Sans.

“Eat.”

Sans looked down at the bowl, noticing he hadn’t even picked up his fork to eat.

Spinning the fork in the noodles, he stuck a small bite in his mouth, and Sans instantly regretted it as the taste made his soul flip and he felt queasy. Sometimes his condition made food taste funny. He swallowed it before placing the bowl on the floor and laid down, too tired to think anymore.  Papyrus raised an eyebrow, but kept eating and doodling on one of his blueprints. The soft sound alone lulled Sans to sleep, but even in sleep, he was restless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the lovely SoloShikigami for Beta'd thing. 
> 
> Also why is Sans so OOC there's a reason much reason, Pap just impressed cause no one really stood up to him before and hell he gots a hidden soft side.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the Honeymustard world

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the lovely SoloShikigami for being the beta again Thank you so much!!!!

With a groan, Sans opened his eyes, his red eye forming with a flicker. With a groan and a yawn he slowly sat up. He rubbed his eyes wondering why his brother didn’t wake him up today. One look around and everything fell into place in his head; arriving in the Swap-verse, the fight with Pap, and lastly passing out due to exhaustion.

 “Well, that explain the pain I’m.”

 He ran his bony hand down his face. A dipping of the mattress next to him caused him to look down. Half on the bed, half on the floor curled up in his orange hoodie, was Pap. Sans slowly moved to get up.

“I wouldn’t do that if I were you,” Paps warned, not moving. Sans disregarded Pap’s warning and went to get up.

He wasn’t going to listen to this insufferable cur, he wasn’t his brother, his boss, Sans didn’t have to listen to him. A wave of vertigo washed over Sans causing him to plop back onto the bed.

“Welcome back to cloud town, reservation for one?” a smirk pulled Pap’s mouth into a lopsided grin.

“Oh, shut the fuck up!”

“I’ll take that as a ‘no’, but thank you for **dropping** by.”

Sans blinked. Did he just drop a pun?

“Do you have a fucking death wish? You're really fucking pissing me off! Do you have a **ven-death-a** ” Sans knew it was a stretch but, at the moment he really didn’t care.

 “Me? Nah. Just tired and a glutton for **pun-ishment** ,” Pap peeked up at Sans from the bed.

 A feeling bubbled in Sans’ soul and laughter erupted out of him. Pap slowly sat up, the lopsided grin spreading farther.

 “A fan of puns?”

 “I wouldn’t say, I'm a fan… I’m a **pun-noisseuer** ”

 Both Sans and Pap burst into laughter. Sans could barely remember the last time he laughed like that, maybe when his own Papyrus was a baby bones. Sans’ laughing fizzled out, remembering why his was here in the first place. His brother, his boss, had ordered him to capture this Papyrus and take him back, but he could feel how low his magic was - he could never do it, not right now.

 Pap slowly stood up, brushing off his clothes lazily. He slowly stretched, reaching to the ceiling, a symphony of cracks and pops came from his back, causing him to let out a groan.

 “Are you hungry?”

 Sans looked up at Pap before lowering his head again.

 “I’m sure my bro left a few things we could heat up in the fridge, we always have leftovers. Or we could-”

 “Don’t.”

 “Hmm?”

 Pap turned to face a glaring Sans, his red eye illuminating the darkened corner of the room.

 “Don’t pretend we’re buddy-buddy because we are not. I’m here on a mission and the moment you let your guard down, I will get you.”

 “Is that a threat?”

 “No, it’s a fucking promise.”

 “Is that so? Well, then I best not let down on my guard down. My question still stands. Are you hungry?” Pap leaned on the wall staring at Sans and he stared back.

 “No,” Sans growled just as his soul let out a stomach like growl to contradict him.

 “Lying is unbecoming.”

 “Fuck you!”

 “So is swearing.”

 Sans recoiled in on himself - even in this universe he still couldn’t do anything right. He slowly hid his face in the fur lining of his hood. He hated this Papyrus already for reminding him of his own brother and how he spoke down to him and reminded him that even out of his universe he was just as useless as he was at home. He rubbed his face against the fur lining, getting rid of the pinpricks of threatening tears at the realization. He wasn’t going let this Papyrus see him break down, he wasn’t his brother but he was still a Papyrus.

 “Are you hungry?”

 The question hung heavily in the quiet room, Sans didn’t move.

 “Yes,” was whispered quietly from Sans’ corner of the room, his hand gripped harshly on the sleeve of his hoodie.

 “Sans, please don’t be like this, I’m not keeping you prisoner. I don’t want you to feel that you have to fight me to get what you want. You can leave anytime, but you probably won’t, ‘cause you need me for whatever reason.”

  _Shut up!_

 “My little bro may be boisterous, but I’ve never seen him not able to change even the meanest of creatures with the calmest of voices and the gentlest of touches, making it so they are unable to willing cause harm to him, so I have faith that he is alright. I know you are very strong and can hold your own, but you lack the magical stamina at the moment to back it up and that makes you feel unsafe. I get that.”

  _No, you don’t! Just shuddup already!_

 “You lash out when you feel trapped, just like my brother does, he just doesn’t to as violent of a degree as you do, but I’m not going to treat you like a bad guy. To hold to my brother’s belief that everyone can do bette-”

 “Shut the fuck up! Stop preaching to me! I don’t fucking care what you think! How you feel toward me, it’s nothing but garbage in the end! Just shuddup and leave me the hell alone!” Sans glared up at Pap before looking away, glaring at a spot on the wall.

 Pap stood in the middle of his room staring down at Sans before letting out a soft sigh; it was hard to uphold that belief that ‘everyone can be a good person’ when they are yelling and fighting with you. All he could think of doing was leave for his sanity alone, so he could cool down. He quickly left Sans in his room and left the house; he knew Sans couldn’t get into too much trouble.

 After a while, Sans got restless and aimlessly began to roam Pap’s and Blueberry’s home again. His only reason to be kept in this damned dimension was out and he didn’t want any more unwanted attention, especially from the captain of the guard of this universe. A shine out of the corner of his eye sight caused him to pause in the stair well. A few framed photos hung on the wall and went down the stairway.

 How did he not notice these before?

 The first photo was of a young Pap holding a tiny Sans that looked like he was squirming in Pap’s arms, he, in turn, was struggling to hold onto him. But they we still smiling.

 The next picture down the stairs was a slightly older picture of the two boys wearing their signature clothes - a huge blue bandana for Sans and oversized orange pullover hoodie for Paps. Sans was hugging Pap’s leg, staring up at him with visibly starry eyes, his knees a bit skidded up. Pap was looking at the camera, smiling, but missing a couple of his milk teeth.

 Each picture made Sans’ marrow boil with envy and jealousy. He didn’t have a single picture of him and Papyrus as kids; he used to have a ton of them but one day they just disappeared.

 The next picture had a teenage Pap and Sans, Pap had adopted his lazy demeanor, he held a stripe of blue fabric and a few sewing pins in his mouth and was pinning the cloth to Sans, who stood there saluting the camera in a mock guardsmen stance, his chest puffed up and him standing on his tiptoes to look taller.

 Another pang of jealousy - here was Blueberry, happy with his dear brother, and all Sans had were old memories of his happy little brother. His fist clenched. He wished that damned child never existed; maybe he could still have that happy family like he wished he still had. The king and queen would have never lost their son and everything would still be happy. Just him and Papyrus, a happy family again. Brothers again.

 Sans frantically rubbed the tears out of his eyes, he wasn’t going to cry, he was better than that. He moved down the stairs again and froze seeing the next photo. It looked fairly recent, Sans and Pap smiling at the camera. Sans beaming up at the person with stars in his eyes, and Pap smoking a cigarette but still smiling as it hung out from his teeth. Arms drooped over their shoulders from a dark desaturated figure that contrasted drastically against the boys’ bright colored clothes.

 “Gaster?!” Sans stumbled back in disbelief into the railing of the staircase.

 He was alive in this dimension and were close to the Sans and Pap of this universe?

  _..no…noNoNo…_

 “NO!”

 The shattering of glass brought Sans back to where he was as he stared at the now broken photo laying across the room and he slumped heavily on the steps. His breathing frantic and shallow, his bony hands pressed into his eyes sockets and violent trembles raked their way down his bones.

 He couldn’t be alive, not in any dimension, he doesn’t deserve it. Everything he’s done with the souls of human and monster alike... with his own soul. Being alive wasn’t something a Gaster should be. Sans’ soul pulsed rapidly in his ribcage.

 “..ans… Sans.”

 Sans head jerked up, a cracked skull met his eyes, he jolted up, his hand wrapping around the thin, bony neck, squeezing mercilessly, his Blaster whirling and roaring to life behind his shoulders. Hands pried at his own and he forced the owner of those hands to the floor. Sneakers kicked against Sans’ shins as he heard the other soul pulse quicken.

  “Sans… let go…” was choked out with a familiar drawl, Blasters forming on either side of the struggling being. “Sans... please... let go.. it’s me, Papy-”

 Sans’ hands tightened, causing Pap’s voice to stop with a squeak. Pap frantically kicked his leg out and bashed it against Sans’ leg, causing him to lose his balance. Pap leveraged himself to roll on top of Sans, straddling over him and ripping Sans’ hands from his neck, pinning them to the floor. The lack of oxygen and the swift movement caused Pap to teetered and fell on top Sans, barely holding onto consciousness. His grip slipping from Sans’ wrist. Frantic and scared Sans shoved Pap off, scooting away. He blinked finally realizing who he was trying to choke out. He slowly moved back to Pap, who looked up at him with exhausted, pleading eyes.

 “Mercy…” Pap choked out, still breathing heavily before losing consciousness and passing out.

 Sans stared down at Pap, his mind pulling in a million directions and none of them winning.

  _What am I gonna do? Why now?! Why did I have to fuck up now?! Why did I have to mess everything up?! …again._


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the lovely SoloShikigami this chaptere has been beta'd Thank you so much!!!!

 

           Sans’ eyes opened to a blank emptiness. He rubbed his eyes sleepily, only to open them back to a white void.

         

“Paps?” Sans felt a pang in his soul; his brother would be here he went to sleep in HIS room, Papyrus room. Sighing heavily. “Papyrus!” His voice was swallowed in the silent blackness. Sans slowly took a step forward only to have the world tilt to his footstep, causing him to lose balance and fall onto the floor. The white void turned to black. Sans rubbed his eyes frantically.

         

_‘What’s going on?’_

         

“I have to be dreaming…” He assured himself this wouldn’t happen if he was awake, he was sure of that. 

         

 A hot huff of breath caused Sans' head to jerk up to see a snarling Gaster Blaster staring down at him. Black goo dripped down onto Sans from the Blaster’s jaws. Disgusted, Sans rubbed the goop off only to have more drop onto him. The Blaster seemed to begin to melt into blackened tar in front of Sans’ eyes.

         

 “Wait no… Stop!” Sans went to shove the blaster away only to have it snap at him and drop heavily onto him, the tar sticking to Sans' clothes, his bones; his soul felt like it was suffocating. His hand slid across the now slick floor and in its wake was a streak of blue. He eyes widened and he looked at his arm as it began to droop and melt away. 

         

  “No! Stop! I don’t want to melt away! Papyrus! Pappy! Someone help me!”  His voice only disappeared into the void. “It’s just a dream. It’s just a dream, it’s-just-a-dream-it’s-just-a-dream...” Sans repeated hysterically as he tried to calm down, his melting hand pressing firmly against his eye sockets.

         

   “I am no dream.” 

         

  Sans' eyes shot open, the melting, blackened tar went and in its place was a familiar being with sharp fangs and red eyes. 

         

  “I am a living nightmare,” Papyrus whispered darkly, a growl in his voice. The black goop forming into black armor covered in blood and gray-white dust. Blood dripped from his sharpen fangs and a shadow covered his eye sockets though the glow of red eye light shown through. His hand grabbed a hold of Sans’ lower ribs, giving them a violent yank, causing Sans to let out a sharp yelp, staring up at Papyrus as tears pooled and fell down his cheeks.

         

  “Get off of me!” Sans screamed and pushed hard on Papyrus' chest, trying to get away from him.

         

 “Oh, but, Sans…” Papyrus voice fluctuated into a worried tone. “…do you really want me to?”

         

“Yes! Get off!” Sans wanted to kick Papyrus off but found he could no longer move his legs.

         

“Come now, Sans, it's just a nightmare. It isn’t real. Just give in. Nothing going to hurt you, if anything, I’m going to make you feel great.” Papyrus' fluxing voice caused Sans to tilt his head, confused.

         

His confusion didn’t last long when he felt Papyrus grip onto his soul, roughly rubbing circles into it. Sans’ hand shot to his mouth as he glared back at Papyrus. He wiggled at Papyrus touching on his soul until a finger dug particularly hard into Sans' soul, a moan squeezed passed his fingers.

         

“P-Papyrus… please… stop…” Sans squeaked out trying not to moan again.

         

Ignoring Sans' plea, Papyrus leaned forward and dragged his tongue down Sans' neck, paying agonizing attention to each vertebrate. Sans' shaking hands pressed against Papyrus' chest again without much result, if anything he seemed to be leaning into Papyrus’ actions. Teeth sank into the bruised mark on Sans’ neck bone, a moan echoed in his skull but was devoured by the emptiness around them.

         

“Sans… Wake up.”

         

Sans looked up, hearing the worried tone in Papyrus’ voice, his eyes were hazy from what Papyrus was doing, he just couldn’t keep them open, so he let them flutter closed.

         

“Wake up… Sans, come on… it’s just a dream… get up.”

         

Sans eyes shot open to a worried face that flashed between a sadistic smirk. Sans' hand shot forward before he could stop himself, colliding harshly against Papyrus nasal aperture. He recoiled back, holding his nose, and looked at Sans in shock before flashing to annoyance, then exhaustion.

         

 Sans' eyes darted between Papyrus and his outstretched fist.   A shift from Papyrus' side of the bed caused Sans to flinch.

         

“I’m sorry!” Sans squeaked out sharp and highly. 

         

Papyrus paused in his movement, letting out a low sigh, and started moving again, slower this time. He slowly pulled the covers up to Sans' chin before laying down next to him on top of the covers, looking at the wall. He had fallen asleep at his desk and was woken up because of Sans’ thrashing. It was the middle of the night. He was too tired to even want to deal with Sans at the moment. Another sigh, he relaxed enough to get comfortable, his eyes closing, waiting to hear that Sans had fallen back to sleep, but his eyes shot open when an arm wrapped around his middle.

         

“If you’re doing this because you're scared of me, you better let go. If it’s because you actually want to be comforted, then go ahead.” 

         

Sans went to let go before wrapping his arms tighter around the tall skeleton. Papyrus slowly turned over only to have Sans press his head firmly into his chest, he could feel the little skeleton trembling next to him. Slowly, Papyrus tucked an arm under his head and rested the other on his hipbone. He stared down at Sans, his shoulder shook, the light caught the tears that clung to Sans’ eye sockets. While staring at Sans, Papyrus felt Sans’ soul flutter and spasm. Digging into his pocket he pulled out a half-eaten candy bar.

          

_‘How did he?’_

         

“Here, your magic seems a bit unstable.” 

         

The candy wrapper had a picture of a chibi scientist Undyne doing a victory pose from some sort of magical girl anime. Sans looked at the bar then Papyrus before reaching out and taking the bar, nearly shoving the whole bar into his mouth; he didn’t realize how low his soul was until then. A shiver ran down Sans' spine, a familiar yet still an odd sensation crept over him. He slowly looked up to see Papyrus eyes flickering.

         

_'He’s checking me? Why? Why would he check me?'_

         

Papyrus' eyes changed back and he stared sleepily down at Sans, though he wouldn’t dare fall asleep until Sans was.

         

 “What did you see?”

         

 “The Magnificent Sans, LV one, attack fifteen, defense fifteen. A bombastic skeleton with an explosive personality,” Papyrus recited, causing Sans to squirm under Papyrus' sleepy yet intimidating stare.

         

  Not wanting to feel like Papyrus was getting an upper hand on him, Sans flicked his eyes, checking Papyrus.

          

**_Captain of the Royal Guard: Papyrus LV five, attack thirty defense thirty._ **

**_A skeleton with a terrible attitude and even worse killing streak._ **

 

          Sans sank into the bed.

         

“Regret looking?”

         

Sans lowered his head, nodding softly, his fear of Papyrus growing a bit.

         

“Don’t worry, I don’t plan on adding you to that count.” 

         

 Sans should have felt relieved but he just couldn't; he couldn’t knowing he was sharing a bed with a cold-blooded killer. Sans closed his eyes wishing he was anywhere else. Papyrus felt Sans' uneasiness and he just wants to change to subject as fast as possible. 

         

“What’s your universe like?”

         

_‘Really of all the subject you chose the one that would be the one most likely to upset Sans more.’_

         

 “Excuse me?” Sans just wanted to make sure he had heard Papyrus correctly.

         

“Your Universe, what is it like?”

         

“Well…um…” Sans never really thought about what his universe was like or that Papyrus would even be interested in it. “It's mostly quiet… not much happens, normally we have to make our own fun.”

          “Like what?”

         

“Um… we had a midnight promenade not too long back, but I fell asleep before it started. I’m not used to staying up late. I really wanted to go, too.” He pouted slightly ending his thought.

         

“Had someone to go with?”

         

“Me? No, but I’m a great dancer.”

   

“I see.” Papyrus voice dipped into disinterest as the feeling of sleep crept more into his bones. 

          

 “Do you not believe me? I can show you!”

         

  Sans moved to get up.

         

  “Sans, no, it’s late and I’m sure we’re both very tired.”

         

  Slowly, Sans sank back into the bed and turned to face away from Papyrus, he stared at the door. He felt Papyrus slowly relax into the bed. A feeling crept over Sans and he slowly reached behind his back, grabbing Papyrus’ arm that was resting on his hip and pulled it over him before nuzzling deeper into the pillow and blanket.

           

Papyrus noticeably tensed back up, but he was so tired he completely relaxed again, even more so when he heard Sans softly snoring.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

            Sans’ eyes slowly opened to find the bed empty. There was a heaviness on his soul. Was he really upset for waking up alone? Slowly, Sans pulled himself out of bed and into the kitchen. He opened the fridge, assuming to find it full of to-go boxes, but instead it had actual ingredients to make proper meals. The only thing that could be labeled “take out” was a pastry box.

         

  Sans’ head spun around the kitchen to find a clock, it was already past noon! Sans felt faint; had he really slept the whole day away?!?

         

  Sans slowly pulled off a note that sat on the pastry box. In a rough, but legible writing read: “Sans, eat this.”

         

  Cocking an eyebrow he opened the box; it was a doughnut.

         

  He slowly pulled the box out of the fridge and sat at the table, taking a bite of the doughnut. He felt a dizzying surge in his soul. He put the sugary pastry back into the box and shoved it away; one bite was more than enough.

         

  He set the box back where he found it and wandered back into the living room. His eyes slowly wandered over the entirety of the living room, and his eyes settled on a beat up wooden box next to the couch on a table. He slowly opened it, almost expecting something to jump out and bite him. He tilted his head at the device; it was half the size of the box and had a long metal arm stretched over a large black disk.

         

  Sans flicked the switched on the outer part of the box the device was sitting in, and soft music began to pour out of its speakers. Sans’ eyes widened and so did his grin.

         

  Letting the music wash over him, Sans slowly began to move with the beat, gracefully moving across the floor, his eyes closing. Sans’ feet tip-toed across the worn, stained carpet as he got lost in his head. He didn’t hear the door open, he didn’t hear that door close, and he hadn’t even noticed the eyes on him until he smashed into the hard black armor. He rubbed his face, consoling his aching cheek when a laugh caught his attention.

         

  “Well, you weren’t lying when you said you were a talented dancer,” Papyrus said.

         

  Embarrassed by being caught, embarrassed with not even knowing that Papyrus was there, the pure fact that Papyrus was now laughing at him, that embarrassment plastered itself across Sans’ cheeks, causing him to look at the floor.

         

  “May I have this dance?” Papyrus asked.

         

  A red gloved hand came into Sans’ line of sight. Sans froze, looking between the hand and Papyrus’ surprisingly relaxed expression. Sans slowly took the outstretched hand and he was pulled close to Papyrus as he leads them across the floor.

         

  Papyrus’ movements were strong and spoke with an air of dominance, of ownership over the floor. Papyrus controlled everything; nothing was out of his fingertips. His movements were a sharp contrast to Sans’ meek steps as they moved around the room with minimal effort due to the lack of furniture. The music picked up and so did their pace, and how expressive Sans and Papyrus’ steps were.  A smile eventually came to Sans’ face as he danced with Papyrus, getting lost in the feeling and enjoyment of it. Some of the steps were a bit fumbled, but neither of them stepped on each other’s feet.

         

  The background instrumentals faded into the forefront of the music, causing Sans to put more authority into his moves. His steps and his disposition becoming more seductive as the beat of the music went on. He gently pushed and pulled Papyrus across the floor as Papyrus followed with the music, taking the submissive position. Papyrus was surprised he was even allowing Sans to continue with this power control, but he had to admit he didn’t hate it, he rather enjoyed it. There was a bit of enjoyment in seeing Sans in such a state of bliss, Papyrus wasn’t even taking the time to think fully, he was just enjoying himself.

         

  The music came to a stop, and so did Sans and Papyrus. Papyrus knelt on the floor, leaning back on his heels, his arms wrapped around Sans’ waist without making actual physical contact, instead forming a barrier around him. Sans stood tall, one hand pressed against Papyrus’ chest, the other tracing Papyrus’ jawline, causing his chest to be pushed back and his head to be pulled forward at the same time.  They stared into each other’s eyes, letting out needless pants.

         

  CLANK!

         

  Papyrus’ hands twitched as he sat there immobile and a bit lost as he felt Sans’ teeth press hard into his own.

           

Sans was kissing him of his own volition! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I probably need mess with Papyrus LV, but eeeh let me know. 
> 
> Also I work on a comic calls Paint the Snow Red and Blue (PtSRaB) as well as working on these fics so if you want to check that out it'be cool 
> 
> Link: http://battre-la-rage.tumblr.com/post/137273424018/paint-the-snow-red-and-blue-pg1-this-is-my


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Back to the Honey Mustard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the lovely SoloShikigami this chapter has been beta Thank you so much!!!!

Sans’ red eyes flickered from Paps to the floor; he hadn’t moved since Sans had dragged him to the couch.

         What was he to do? Even one meal wouldn’t restore all of his magic, and he couldn’t stand to wait anymore, he had already been gone for a day.

Or was it two? Three?  He couldn’t keep count with everything that had gone on in the last few days.

Sans’ head rolled back slightly onto the couch he was seating against on the floor.

BANG! BANG!

         “Sans, you’re late for training!” a voice boomed from the door, causing Sans to jump.

He slowly tiptoed to the window on the door, peeking through the curtain.

“Alphys?” he whispered, startled as he stared out the window trying to think of a way to get her to go away. He was a Sans, maybe he could…

         “I’m sorry, Captain,” Sans threw his voice higher than normal, the gravel kept in his voice and a gruffness settled in his throat making him sound sick – well, at least he might sound like this world’s Sans. “I’m sick, Papyrus said I have to stay home.”

         Alphys stepped back slightly. Sans never called her by her rank and never called Pap by his full name. Something was up.

         “Why didn’t you call me?”

         “I… um… lost my phone.”

         Alphys pulled out her phone, going through her contacts to a smiling blue-eyed skeleton.

“I see,” she said pressing the green phone and the speaker button on her screen.

RING!

Sans froze.

She’s calling him?!        

“Hello?” a chipper voice said over the phone.

Fuck. Fuck! FUCK!

“Hello? You’ve reached the Magnificent Sans-”

The door shot open, a bony hand and a flash of orange clamped down on Alphys’ phone, ending the call.

“Sans is sick,” Paps glared back at Alphys in a protective, guardian way that said he meant business. “He’s not training today.”

He stepped back, closing the door, leaving Alphys alone on the porch. She redialed Sans’ number out of defiance, to prove that everything was still not adding up to her. There was no ringer this time around and it went straight to voicemail.

“Hello? Hello? You’ve reached the Magnificent Sans, I’m currently away from my phone at the moment but leave me a message at the beep. BEEP! Kidding.”

Alphys lowered the phone and move off the porch; maybe Sans really had lost his phone, odd of him to, but if he was as sick as he was claiming then it could happen.

Paps turned to the black and red dressed Sans, whose jacket looked like it was trying to swallow him alive. He sat against the wall, slightly trembling.

His world’s Alphys was a cold-blooded monster, experimenting on monsters under the corrupt idea that she and Gaster’s work would be beneficial to the monsters trapped in that universe. That was a black lie told to keep the sheep of his dust covered universe at bay.  It was a lie that only Sans and his Papyrus and the few that were involved including the King knew the truth to.

Sans was far from that world, though, far away from the blood and the dust, the death, and the fighting, but the feelings of that world lingered in his bones and in his soul. The rush of adrenaline or sheer fear of his world’s Alphys influencing his preconceptions of this world’s Alphys caused him to shake against the wall.

Paps knelt down in front of Sans.

“Hey, are you alright? I did shove you pretty hard there, sorry.”

Sans didn’t move, didn’t even acknowledge Paps was even there.

“Sans?”

A hand gently touched Sans’ cheek, another touched his arm, causing him to look up. A familiar feeling washed down him. That’s when he noticed Paps’ flickering eyes.

“Don’t fucking check me!” He shoved Paps back and curled further in on himself. He hated being checked; his brother did it, and Gaster before him did it, and it was never for a good reason, only to see if he was dead.

“I just wanted to make sure you were all right, I didn’t mean to intrude. If it’s looked down on in your universe I’m so-”

“Don’t you dare fucking apologize! No-” the last part of the sentence was finished under Sans breath.

“I didn’t catch the end of that.”

“… not with his face.”

“Huh? Who’s face? Sans, I’m not understanding where you’re getting to.”

“Don’t apologize with his face. Bo- I mean, my brother’s face. It’s not like it’ll make up-” Sans paused before sighing. “It’s not like it matters anyway, it’s just a phrase that no one fucking means.”

“I do.”

“… Liar.”

Paps stared at the floor between the two of them. So much must have happened to this Sans for him to be so… vindictive.

“Sans, I don’t wish for any harm to you. I know that it probably doesn’t mean much coming from me, but I am sorry that your brother has hurt you so much that even trust is hard to give. I know it’s not going to change anything that he’s done. But trust me that I mean it when I say that I am sorry.”

“Just shuddup!”  Sans sharpened phalanges swiped out at Paps, causing him to recoil back to keep from getting hit. Sans’ eye glowed bright red. “I don’t want to fucking hear you! I can’t stand it!”

“Sans-”

“Don’t fucking call me that! It’s Red, not Sans! That name died when that bastard fell into the void! Nobody fucking calls me that except…”

“Except your bro.”

“Yes.”

“If you don’t want me to call you that name, then all right, Red, I won’t.”

Red stared at Paps before turning away with an audible ‘tch’ through his teeth. Pap looked to the floor before back up at Red.

“Ya, hungry?”

“Yeah.”

“I got something for us earlier if you wanna come to the kitchen. My bro doesn’t like it, but I have a feeling that you might.”

Red looked to Paps, who had a lopsided grin on his face. Red’s own Papyrus smirked lopsidedly. Red’s mind began to wander to past timelines, a glimpse of when his brother had let down his shield and let him in and grew a relationship between them. Gentle, lingering touches and nights of laughs and falling asleep on the couch watching old horror movies that they had seen a dozen and one time.

“-ed. Red?”

Red violently shook his head.

“Huh?”

“You comin’?”

Red looked to the kitchen to see Paps standing next to the dining table. His skull flushed with embarrassment as he pulled his hood up and slowly stood up and shuffled to the kitchen, hopefully giving himself enough time to cool off. He looked around, the hood falling down; this kitchen was certainly much cleaner than his. He sat at the table as Paps handed him a takeout box.

“Eat as much as you want.”

Red looked at Paps unsure. “You sure?”

“Of course. Why wouldn’t I be?”

Red slowly opened the box, thinking something would bite him, but found an assortment of fast food items.

“I didn’t know what you liked but they're burgers.”

“Burgers are fine,” Red stared at the burger. “I know this might be a weird question, but do you have any mustard?”

“Stand by,” Paps started looking in the pantry before reaching into the back pulling out a yellow bottle. “Ah-hah!”

Paps set the bottle in front of Red and sat across from him, propping his shoes on the corner of the table and began to sip on a bottle of honey that was sitting in the middle of the table. Red slowly sipped on the bottle of mustard.

“Oh, so you drink condiment bottles as well. Does your brother get upset with you, too?”

Red flinched snapping the bottle out of his mouth and onto the table. Paps’ eye arch rose.

“Boss gets far worse than simply ‘upset’ - try raving mad,” Red said softly.

“Well, you’re welcome to eat what you please, how you please here, so go ahead.”

Paps started digging into his own box. Paps finished his box long before Red, as he was trying to test each food for poison.

Old habits die hard.

The TV sounded from the living room, indicating where Paps was. Red stumbled into the room, foot catching on the plush carpet. Greeted by Paps slouching on the couch watching a game show, Red was taken aback his easiness.

“You can sit, ya know? There’s nothing much on at the moment but this is fun for the peeps at home too.”  Pap patted the cushion next him.

Red slowly sat down on the opposite side of the couch and started watching the TV. The show was dumb, not fun at all, except if you were a baby bones. It was an easy trivial pursuit game, with an annoying hip-hop boy in blue hosting the show. He was asking a question about the past of the Underground and where different places were - not hard at all, but even still, monsters were getting questions wrong. Red easily caught on that his and this world were swapped in most things, like the Queen staying on the throne rather than the King in his universe. But once he figured that out, it was easy to guess the answers.

Red blinked. He had been playing along with the game. He had been answering questions to a game show he found brainless. Chuckling, he slouched on the couch.

So, Paps’ plan was to get him to relax? He would be lying if it wasn’t working. But he couldn’t let his guard down he had to get this Pap’s over to the other universe.  He looked over to the sleeping Paps, who had passed out long ago. How could he be asleep? How could this Papyrus be calm and relaxed around him, he had threatened him, attacked him almost killed him as still he was relaxed enough to fall asleep next to red. How?

Red admitted that this universe was much more relaxed than his universe. Maybe he could relax a little bit too.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

A tiny sharp tooth Papyrus ran up to Red.

   “I like you don’t change! Change and I’ll fight you!” Papyrus squeaked.

   “Yeah, yeah I like ya too bro.” Red rubbed his hand against Papyrus skull and Papyrus shoved Reds hand off.

   “No fuck you, I’m the great Papyrus.”

Red couldn’t help but chuckle. “Sure bro, sure.”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~    

I wished my brother could have stayed like you.

Red eyes began to droop as he sank a bit farther into the fur lining of his jacket. His head moved to look at Paps again when he groaned and rolled over into the back of the couch.

“Perhaps sleep wouldn’t be so bad,” Red muttered to himself as he drifted off to sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are about to get royally fucked up. FUCKING PLOT!! FOURTH WALL BREAK! ASSHOLES EVERYWHERE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally, After all this time, the story continues...I had such a hard time writing this chapter I'm so sorry it took me so long. 
> 
> Thanks to the lovely SoloShikigami for beta this chapter. Thank you so much!!!!
> 
> My tumblr:
> 
> SFW: http://battre-la-rage.tumblr.com/
> 
> NSFW: http://battrethemature.tumblr.com/

Chapter 9

 

            Sans slowly pulled away from Papyrus, leaving him kneeling on the floor in a state of mindless bliss. Sans' eyes opened, but his eye lights weren't their normal bright blue, but calculating, sadistic, maroon eyes. A sickly sweet smile spread across his face.  


_“Well, you looked like you were enjoying that,”_ Sans stated in a voice that wasn't entirely his. It has a constant flux between his regular voice and a way of speaking that had been dead for many years. Papyrus had to have been little the last time he heard it, but it was a voice so distinct, so hard to understand that unless you haven’t had to lived with it a good portion of your linguistic development phrase you wouldn’t understand it. Yet even after all these years of not hearing it, it was hard to forget. Wingdings.  


“Gaster?” Papyrus inquired, his eye arch rising questioningly. He was only a baby bones when news of their ‘guardian’ had fallen into the core. When hearing about it, he and Sans were both in shock, but that soon turn to ecstatic bliss. No more experimentation, no more nights huddled behind a locked door; they were both finally safe - that is, until other monsters started going crazy and started killing each other.  


_“Who do you think it is, you useless brat?”_  


Papyrus' eye-sockets shot open, his eyes lights went out. He fell back onto his tailbone, staring up at Sans, whose face twisted into a more sinister grin that Papyrus knew all too well.

 

“You’re dead, you're not supposed to be here!”  


_“Can and am,”_ Gaster’s maroon eyes looked around. _“Detest what you two have done to this place, but then again, I shouldn't expect much from you two since I've been gone for about sixteen years. As for what happened at the core, I never died, despite what people think. I was just separated for this timeline. I got a front row seat as the universe spiraled down into the bloody death pit that it is now. And you clever boy at the helm of it all keeping it that why. Being the murderous captain of the guard must be hard work but not for you, it already in your nature to kill isn’t it?”_  


Papyrus worked on getting his face back to its natural scowl. “Sans doesn't need you messing with his head. Get out!” Papyrus barked out in his normal, commanding tone.  


_“I wish I could, but I need to speak with you,”_ Sans sat down on the couch, lounging back into it. _“As for messing with the brats head, I assure you, you have done more harm than I will ever do in here. If you could see the emotional turmoil you’re putting him through you would change your tone, or perhaps even be proud of yourself.”_

 

“Get out!” Papyrus growled his eye lights glowing brightly, his fingers twitching, wanting to summon a bone attack. “Or I'll-”  


_“You’ll what? It's not like you can touch me in this body. You’re bound to that oh-so-special vow of yours. A stupid mistake. What if the_ brat _is in danger, runs away, or gets mauled? You can't stop him, you can't help him, you can't save him. You're royally fucked.”_  


Gaster's smirk made Sans' face contort in creepy ways so unlike the emotional bundle of energy that Papyrus liked seeing.  


“What do you want, Gaster?” Papyrus asked in a practiced tone, a tone of disinterested and authority he had used on the guard dogs many, many time.  


_“Oh, what? I can't check to see how my sons are doing on their own?”_ Gaster purred toyingly.

 

“I am not your son! What do you want?” Anger crept back into Papyrus voice causing Gaster to chuckle.

 

_“Fine, fine, have it your way, then. I'm just here as an informant.”_

 

“Informant for what?”

 

 _“Informant for you, so we can advance this story forward instead of banter back and forth,”_ Gaster smirked kicking a leg over the arm of the couch.

 

“Go on.”

 

 _“_ Asgore _is planning something and it has to deal with this little bundle of_ bones,”Gaster informed gesturing to himself.

 

“Why would the King need him?”

 

_“Have you ever asked him how he got here? Or were you too busy touching him to care?”_

 

“Shut up, you have no room to talk, old man!”

 

Gaster erupted into laughter.

 

 _“Maybe so, but back to the matter at hand. Have you noticed that the boy can’t teleport like you and your brother can? He hasn't learned how to, so how does a monster who has never teleported before_ get _to this universe?”_

 

“What are you getting at?”

 

Gaster let out an annoyed sigh. _“Are you that stupid?! That brat was brought here by your oh so beloved, malevolent king,_ Asgore _.”_

 

“No, you just wanted to spill out the information yourself, thank you for falling at it.” Gaster glared at Papyrus. “But why would he bring him here? What can he do? He can't teleport like you said, hell, he can't even defend himself. He's basically useless to the King, why does the King need him?”

 

_“His magical signature.”_

 

“His what?”

 

_“Magical signature; It's different for each monster and exponentially different for each universe. I was working on the concept before falling into the core. Most magical signatures go unnoticed until you either get into a battle or..."_

 

“Or what?”

 

_“You go into heat.”_

 

Papyrus mouth twisted into disgust, causing Gaster to laugh.

 

 _“Come, now, don’t be such a virgin about the whole thing. Now, when a monster goes into heat, their magic is much easier to detect without the use of checking. It also makes it so the monster's own magic is out of control. Monsters are at their weakest physically but at their most powerful with their magic._ Asgore _wants this power.”_

 

“But what would Asgore use that for? Isn't  one of our lower monsters' magic enough if all he wants is power?” Papyrus asked. He just wanted to figure this all out; it didn't make complete sense to him yet.

 

 _“I already told you, monsters in this universe will have different magical signature than little Sans, here. I would keep an eye out for any signs he’s going into heat and keep him_ close, _because it won't just be_ Asgore _after Sans at that point.”_

 

“You exist outside of the timeline, can't you tell me when another monster will attack or hell, when Asgore will?” Papyrus requested in an annoyed tone.

 

_“I could.”_

 

“And?”

 

_“That would be no fun, then.”_

 

Another sickening grin smeared across Sans' features.

 

“Oh, stars, fuck you!” Papyrus was far past annoyed now; how dare Gaster pull him around like a dog and not give him the answer he wanted!

 

_“Like what you want to do to Swap Sans? Oh, please do.”_

 

Papyrus growled, firing off a round of bone attacks, which missed.

 

_“Gotta work on that aim of yours, Papyrus.”_

 

“What do you mean by ‘Swap Sans?’" Papyrus growled, still heated but wanting to get as much information from Gaster as possible.

 

 _“Well, this little powder puff,”_ Gaster pressed a hand to his chest. _“Is from the Swap Universe - all the_ roles _you know are reversed. They are ruled by Queen Toriel, not_ Asgore _, and the Papyrus of that dimension is like your brother. It's a much nicer universe and a lot_ weaker, _if you could tell by now. King_ Asgore _wants to take over_ Underswap _.”_

 

“But how does Sans play a part in this? He can't teleport to his universe.”

 

 _“_ Asgore _doesn't know that and he’ll use this sweet kitten to get to the Swap Universe by any means, but thanks to your vow, you can't protect him,”_ Gaster’s face fell into a faux sympathetic expression. _“Pity.”_

 

“I see why my brother hates you so much, know-it-all cunt.”

 

 _“Why thank you, I try,”_ Gaster purred. _”But you might want to take a second look at yourself before judging_ me, _because you are acting as I did when I was young; your soul is almost as black as mine.”_

“Screw you.”

 

Gaster chuckled, standing up and stretching.

 

_“Don’t be like that, I'm not completely heartless, and to prove it, I’ll make Sans release you from your vow.”_

 

“What? No, Wait!”

 

Maroon eyes flickered into blue with maroon in the middle. Sans' bones rattled as if fighting against himself.

 

“I... I release you from your vow to me, Captain P-Papyrus,” Sans' voice squeaked out, tears rolling down his cheeks as his soul shined from under his shirt before fading out again. Sans' eyes flickered back to the maroon color they were.

 

 _“Now don't go around saying I never did anything for you,”_ Gaster smirked at Papyrus.

 

“Gaster, you bastard, you manipulated him! I wanted it to be his choice to release the vow, not yours!” Papyrus roared.

 

_“What does it matter? It's not like you care about this worthless shit.”_

 

Papyrus looked away from Gaster.

 

_“It appears that you do... What a disappointment.”_

 

“Shut the fuck up!” Papyrus' eyes a blazed as he barreled toward Gaster, his claws wrapping around Gaster/Sans’ throat. “Your opinion doesn't matter to me! As far as I care, you are fucking dead! So fuck off!”

 

 _“And here I was trying to help you out of the goodness of my heart,”_ Gaster dramatically stated and adding in an equally dramatically pose. _“I can tell when I’m no longer wanted, my dear boy. 'Till later, Papyrus, the Great and Terrible, Captain of the Royal Guard.”_ Gaster spat out in an obviously sarcastic and disrespectful manner.

 

Sans' eye-lights blinked out and he collapsed into Papyrus' chest.

  
“Sans,” Papyrus caught him as he fell to the floor ”Sans? Wake up, come on, wake up!” he urged, shaking Sans, trying to rouse him. "Sans, godammit! Wake Up! Please!" 


End file.
